jealously doesn't suit you
by violet skittles
Summary: rachel jealous of girls hitting on finn i wrote this 'cuz there are simply not enough finchel jealous fanfics
1. Chapter 1

**This a short series of jealous finchel, because simply there isn't enough of it. Its all klaine and fuinn and shit like that and I really don't like those couples!**

**REVIEWS ARE AWSOME :) I'm 13 so all mistakes are mine :) xx**

"hey, I'm alexia I'm a senior, just transferred. I hear your newly single soo do you wanna go out on a date some time? What am I saying? Of course you do!" finn looked confused _how does she not know i'm not single?_ what alexia didn't know was rachel, finns girlfriend of 2 years was standing at her locker a little way down but not out of ear shot and she heard it all so she naturally walked up to finn "hey babe! Whos this?" rachel said, kissing finn

"err, finn! Whos is this hobbit? Does she know we've got a date tomorrow!"

"this '_hobbit_' is my girlfriend and I don't know who the hell you think you are but I don't like you so go back to being a, bitchy slaggy cheerleader and leave me and my girlfriend alone!" finn explained

"I love you babe" rachel kissed finn and led him into her class

" I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was standing by her locker redoing her make up after a fatal slushy attack,when a group of about 3 cheerios walked past. "so, now I'm the head cheerleader, I'm going to need a new boyfriend." the blonde stated" I know! But who?" one asked "hmm.. puck maybe. He's hot!" another suggested "nahh he's a player and I heard he got ex head cheerleader quinn fabray pregnant" a brunette put in "ohmygod! I have the perfect guy for you Ella!" another blonde exclaimed "surprise me!" Ella said sounding slightly bored "Finn. Hudson" the brunette revealed "that's awesome Meg!" Ella yelled "you should ask him out! He is coming this way now!" Meg said pointing to Rachels boyfriend "um guys, I don't mean to burst your bubble but, Finn has a girlfriend" the blonde said "who's that?" Ella asked her friend "Rachel Berry. And I did a background check for you. She's a singer, really small, massive nose and no sex appeal. I bet Rachel is paying him to be with her 'cuz she is NO material for the quarterback!" the blonde cheerleader replied "okay. It isn't going to be hard to persuade Finn to break up with her. I will simply go to him house tonight and get with him. He will then decide he loves me and he will dump 'midget no-boobs' leaving her, as a result, heartbroken." Ella explained to her friends. Just then, Rachel got a text from Finn '_hey babe! I'm just gonna sort my books out and I will come to your locker, kay? Oh did you find the wedding dress you wanted?' _Rachel smiled at the text knowing Finn loves her and cares about her deeply so she texted back '_okay baby! Iloveyou and yes I did! Its lovely. Hey come over to mine tonight after school and I will give you a demo on what's going to be hanging out in our honeymoon suite, and we won't be going clubbing' _she sent the text and smiled slightly, giggling at the thought of Finn standing by his locker with a hard on. "why are you giggling, midget?" '_damn, Ella probably heard me' _she thought"I'm talking to you! Did your parents teach you manners? You don't ignore me!" Ella snarled "Ella! Finn walking over here, you should go talk to him" a blonde said "I will" she replied simply and started walking towards Rachels boyfriend

FINN POV...

I don't know why some blonde cheerleader is walking towards me, oh well, I'll shake it off "hey Finn!" the cheerleader said to me in a supposed sexy way "what?!" I spit, hoping it will push her away "I was wondering if you would like to come to the movies with me?" she asked "uh, yeah go on, can't hurt can it?" I say, knowing I won't go and will stand her up to go with Rachel to her house so we can have sex "thanks, bye!" she says walking back to her friends. Continuing walking, I go to Rachels locker, kissing her slowly and passionately, moving my lips to the nape of her neck I kiss there, leaving a hickey "I can't wait for tonight babe, Iloveyou so much" I whisper against her neck

"Iloveyoutoo" she moans, I stop kissing her "hey" I smile "hey babes" she says leaning to kiss my lips softly "lets blow" she says, with the use of a euphemism "okay babe" I reply as she leads me into a janitors closet. I love my fiancée so much! And of what happens in the closet, is much more than a blowie

ELLAS POV...

Finn just loves me! I know he does! He was giving me the eyes when we spoke. We are gonna ride into the sunset together! What is he and midget doing in there? They've been in there for about 5 minutes and I am hearing weird sounds. Like moans of 'oh baby! YES THERE and all that sorta stuff. OMFG! She cant have given it up yet. Can she? NO. maybe. I don't know. But that's the only possible explanation of the sounds coming from the closet. I'll be fine. I will kiss him tonight! Yes that is my plan


End file.
